Artiste
by KamiaKotai
Summary: Summary: Tala is an artist, a creator of masterpieces. And yet even the most talented Van Goghs have their off days. Drabble. Slight TK. Complete 03.21.07


_Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its wonderful characters…what a shame.**_

_Title: **Artiste**_

_Rating:** K+**_

_Dedicated to:** CC Queen of Death. (You are one of the coolest people I know. . Hope you enjoy…sorry it was so horrid.)**_

_**Summary: **Tala is an artist, a creator of masterpieces. And yet even the most talented Van Goghs have their off days. Drabble. Slight T/K. Complete 03.21.07_

* * *

Tala was color biased. 

He could find something perfect, absolutely right and yet if one simple color happened to make an appearance in whatever it was he was doting upon it was ruined.

Easter was a particularly hard time for his lover. For although there was an exceptional age difference Kai still enjoyed watching his younger mate in his child-like antics. And coloring Easter eggs was one of them. The only problem with said amusement was that Tala was excessively picky over what tones were mixed with which.

For example: Red and Blue could be on the same egg, but never touching for there in lied the problem with the color purple, one Tala was not found of. And yet at the same time Tala did not tolerate a strip of white in-between the two that could in any way be caught with the naked eye. For it was a common knowledge red, white, and blue in that order was Americas flag, and Tala was not one to copy, he was an "artiste".

So when the day would roll around Tala would wake, bright and early, to set out his "tools". Kai would rise an hour or so before, leisurely watching the male with short-lived hilarity, taking no part in his activities. Yet following his actions all the same.

"Kai? Kai? Kai?!" Tala hollered running past the statue man in his hysteria. "Kai! My egg! It's ruined! It was perfect I tell you, absolute art. And now I'll never be able to re-do it. Ever." Dropping his head and yet keeping his hand, egg in grasp, held high he sighed. "I think I may've lost my touch. Now I'm just a two-bit, sidewalk, comedian. A joke." In a small fit, which he was known to have, the wolf carelessly tossed his "art" at his lover and dropped to the floor in a dramatic heap. Face down on the floor he let out an exaggerated groan. "I'm finished Kai, who will have me now?"

Shaking his head in disbelief Kai leaned across the bed to fetch the egg from its resting place, a small cushion at the foot of their large king mattress. Twisting it about his hand he frowned at the small food before then again turning his attention to his lover. "Tala my pet…this egg it-"

"I know Kai. You don't have to say it! It is garbage; it is the work of a washed out has been." Tala raised one arm, keeping his head down and waved it off. "I may as well retire. What do you think of Mexico?" Whimpering into the floorboards the young man let out a heavy breath.

"Mexico is lovely. But I was going to say that this egg isn't colored. It's white. Plain. Untouched by your artistic abilities if you will." He replied rubbing at the oval treat with his night shirt.

"It's what?" Tala quirked his head rolling up from the floor with a quick movement. "It's white?" Jumping up he dove for his lover and snatched the egg away. "It's amazing. The egg has granted me a second chance."

"Or you just dozed off a bit and dreamt of dying it. A nightmare I suppose." Kai interjected.

"Brilliant! I'm going to call this egg, "The Gift of Kai" considering you are the one who saved me from the depths of artistic loss. And for this egg I have just the plan." Dashing from the room, Tala stopped only to grace his lover with an impish kiss before scurrying along his way.

Once Tala was back to his "workshop" Kai cast a glance at his shirt, shaking his head at the splotches marring the inner seam of his once blue shirt. The one thing Kai took care of was the shopping, and every year he made sure to buy spit wash dye and a carton of glass eggs. And after waking so early Tala was so easily fooled. How would he have known?

The Gift of Kai indeed.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

**_Well I hope you enjoyed this one. I don't particularly like it but it just kinda came out…-wince- Sorry again. I hope it was somewhat bearable CC. I'll make it up to you I promise. –grimace- I only wished it would have turned out better. Later days._**

_**-Kami-san**_


End file.
